Manhattanhenge
Manhattanhenge is the ninth episode in season six of . This episode also serves as the final chapter in the Compass Killer arc. Synopsis With Hollis Eckhart, the Compass Killer, on the run, the CSIs try to predict his next moves before he hurts someone else. Plot Picking up where “Cuckoo’s Nest” left off, the team tries to figure out how the Compass Killer, Hollis Eckhart, disappeared from right under their noses in Flushing Meadows. Mac finds the answer when he spots a manhole cover that’s been moved. He and Flack venture down into the sewers, discovering Hollis Eckhart’s hideaway: a series of rooms designed to look like a Manhattan apartment, which Stella reveals is actually an old attraction from the 1964 New York World's Fair, the Underground Home. Mac sends Danny and Flack to search the sewer tunnels for Eckhart while Lindsay and Hawkes process the apartment and Adam taps into the city’s surveillance cameras. Danny spots a man in a green hoodie and he and Flack give chase. They pursue the man above ground to an alley, but when they find him hiding, they see the man they’ve been chasing isn’t Eckhart. The man, Leonard, tells them that Eckhart accosted him in the sewers and then felt bad and gave him his jacket. Danny takes the jacket but gives the man his own in exchange. Back at the lab, the team works on the evidence from Eckhart’s makeshift apartment, going over torn up pieces of paper and a solar illumination gage. Stella determines that Eckhart’s previous three victims weren’t the people he actually held responsible for his wife Calliope’s death–including the man who sold her killer the gun, the psychiatrist who didn’t identify the killer’s violent tendencies and the guard who let him in the building–but people his psychotic mind had mistakenly assigned the blame to. Danny and Flack race to a hardware store after Eckhart attacks a worker there and flees with a length of rope. Lindsay analyzes the torn pieces of paper and determines there’s a picture that’s been blacked out, and posits that the killer hates his final victim more than any of the others. Hawkes finds two faded tickets and begins to analyze them. Hawkes is able to put it all together: Eckhart was using the sun tracking equipment to pinpoint Manhattanhenge: the day when the sun rises in line with the city’s grid. Manhattanhenge is scheduled to take place on December 5th: Hollis Eckhart’s birthday, and the day his wife was killed two years ago. Mac realizes that’s today’s date, and that they have a mere two hours to find Eckhart before he claims his final victim. The search kicks into high gear and Hawkes recovers information from the tickets: they were for the Philharmonic. Lindsay is able to uncover the drawing details enough to see that the final victim is none other than Eckhart himself. Mac races to the Lincoln Center and finds Eckhart there with a noose in hand and a note on his chest that reads: “I shouldn’t have asked her to come. I’m sorry.” Eckhart runs when he sees Mac, and the CSI gives chase, eventually cornering him in a Manhattan intersection as the sun rises. Eckhart, hallucinating the ghost of his wife, raises his gun to his head, but Mac manages to talk him down and the killer surrenders. Afterwards, as Eckhart's arrest makes the news, Mac and Stella interpret the note: Eckhart was supposed to meet his wife at the Lincoln Center to see the concert, but he was running late and asked her to come to his work instead… which resulted in tragedy. With the case closed, the team heads out to enjoy dinner together. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Skeet Ulrich as Hollis Eckhart * Martin Papazian as Mr. Birnbaum * Josie Davis as Calliope Eckhart * Nina Smidt as Waitress * Marc Menchaca as Leonard * Kyle Shaw as ESU Officer * Olivia Summers as Carole Hillcroft See Also